(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lockable rotatable heated curling brush which is used for styling and curling hair. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotatable heated curling brush having a rod housing which serves as a handle, an inner tube fixedly connected to said handle and protruding therefrom, a heater inside said inner tube electrically connected to a swivel cord, and an outer tube rotatably supported by said inner tube, said outer tube having a round brush on the outer surface thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Known curlers with lockable rotatable heated brushes having heating units in the inner tube are characterized as having the inner tube and outer tube made from heat conductive material such as fiberglass filled polyamide. The inner and outer tubes are made of the same material and thus have the same coefficient of expansion, thus assuring that the rotatability of the brush is not adversely affected. We have found, however, that the distribution of heat in such curler brushes is uneven, being hotter in the center and cooler on the ends, thus adversely affecting the performance of the curler. There is a need, therefore, to improve the heat distribution on the curling brush.